Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating component and an electronic device having the heat dissipating component.
Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as an image pickup apparatus or the like, heat generation of electronic components mounted thereon tends to increase along with advancement of performances of the electronic device. Ina case of an image pickup apparatus, examples of factors in the increase in heat generation of electronic components include an increased number of pixels of the image pickup device and an improved functionality of an integrated circuit performing image processing.
Influences of the heat generation of the electronic components in the case of an image pickup apparatus include problems such as an increase in the temperature of the image pickup device that may possibly result in deterioration of image qualities due to thermal noises or in technical troubles due to the temperature exceeding the junction temperature, for example.
In particular, an electronic device of recent years includes, in order to reduce its size, a plurality of electronic components densely arranged on a substrate within a casing, and accordingly a problem of heat dissipation of electronic components becomes more serious.
Therefore, there is proposed an approach of dissipating heat by bringing a plurality of electronic components mounted on an electronic device into contact with a single heat dissipating component. However, when a plurality of electronic components are in contact with a single heat dissipating component, heat from one of the plurality of electronic components may often be transferred to a different one of the electronic components through the heat dissipating component. In this case, troubles and errors may possibly occur in this different electronic component to which the heat has been transferred.